Te desafío
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. Kikyou no puede creer que Inu Yasha se haya enamorado de otra. "¿Qué pasó con nuestro amor? ¡Te desafío Inu Yasha!" InuxKag


Te desafío

**Te desafío**

**(Inu Yasha / Kagome)**

Puchi: Hola! Acá estoy presentando un nuevo fanfic, que en lo personal es uno de los que más me gustan de los que hice. Espero que les guste, está basado en el punto de vista de Kikyou sobre una relación Inu x Kag.

Disclaimers: Inu Yasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino sólo a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer un fanfic sin finalidad de lucro y por pura diversión.

.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.

**Kikyou's POV**

Inu Yasha. Mi gran amor, el único. ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? ¿Qué pasó con nuestros sueños? Yo quería vivir contigo, ser por fin una mujer, sentirme realmente humana a tu lado. Pero hubo muchos obstáculos ¿verdad? Naraku nos llenó de odio mutuo y nos matamos. Luego esa niña, mi reencarnación, te liberó… y te volvió a enamorar. Incluso sigo viva portando sus almas, y ninguno de los dos sabe que eso produce una conexión muy fuerte con sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Puedo saber qué sientes Kagome. Tienes un amor muy puro, pero que sólo se empaña con la sombra de los celos hacia mí. Y la verdad, no te culpo.

_Si esta vez, tomaste la decisión _

_Si esta vez, no queda otra solución _

_Dímelo, no inventes excusas _

_No es fácil decir la verdad_

Lentamente esa niña curó tus heridas. Tu mirada volvió a brillar con tanta intensidad…No logro entenderlo. ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste Inu Yasha? ¿O es que tu amor era tan débil como para no esperarme? Entiendo la situación sobre Naraku y Kagome, pero… ¡no! No quiero entenderlo. ¡Me amabas Inu Yasha! Y ahora te apartas de mi lado ¡¿Por qué?! Todavía te amo, Inu Yasha…

_Puede ser, quizás cometí un error _

_Puede ser, no supe pedir perdón _

_Ya no sé, no encuentro un motivo _

_Tú sabrás por qué dices adiós_

Todavía siento tu calor Inu Yasha. Todavía siento tu sabor en mis labios. Y todavía siento tu voz en mi corazón. Todo tu amor, todo tu ser son míos Inu Yasha. Todo de ti me pertenece, y yo te pertenezco Inu Yasha. Todavía no entiendes ese sentimiento que nació en ti por Kagome. Eso no es amor, Inu Yasha. ¡No debe ser amor! No debes alejarte de mi lado, yo di mi vida por ti, y esa chiquilla nunca haría algo así. ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te desafío Inu Yasha! Te desafío a irte con Kagome, tu mismo descubrirás que eso no es amor. No… estoy segura, no debe serlo… ¡no! Estoy segura…

_Te desafío hasta el final _

_A ver si encuentras quién ocupe mi lugar _

_Quién puede dejarte lo que yo te puedo dar _

_Si fue conmigo que aprendiste a volar_

Pasan los días y tu corazón sigue cambiando… ¡No puedes amarla Inu Yasha! No puede ser que sientas esto; algo que ni por mi sentías. No puede ser. Entonces, ¿por qué estuviste conmigo Inu Yasha? ¿Acaso yo fui sólo un juego, una experiencia vivida nada más? Quería estar toda mi vida contigo, ¿y tú me haces esto? ¿Dónde quedan nuestros recuerdos? ¿Tengo que olvidarlos? No puedo quedarme sin respuestas. Tengo que verte Inu Yasha.

Te encuentro con Kagome. Ella me ve y se preocupa por tu reacción, pero por primera vez no sientes nada al verme y sonríe tranquila. El reflejo de mi expresión muestra todo lo contrario a la suya. ¿Inu…Yasha? ¿Ya no sientes nada al verme? Kagome intenta dejarte a solas conmigo pero tú le pides que se quede. Yo también quiero que se quede. Quiero probar su amor, el de ambos.

_Si es verdad, que no te alcanzó el amor _

_Si es verdad, que la magia se terminó _

_Sabes bien, te estás engañando _

_Ya verás cuando hable el corazón_

Me acerco y te beso, sin dejarte escapar. ¿Sientes mi sabor? ¿Mi calor, Inu Yasha? Recuerdas esos días, ¿verdad? Veo tu rostro Kagome, estás espantada. ¿Quieres llorar? Vamos, llora niña, llora porque sabes que aunque estés a su lado, el corazón de Inu Yasha siempre me pertenecerá. Pero… ¿Por qué Inu Yasha? ¡No me rechaces! Tú eres mío, Inu Yasha. Tu alma me pertenece. Y nadie puede evitar eso, ¡ni siquiera mi reencarnación! Disparo mi energía hacia los dos, desmayando a Inu Yasha y paralizando a Kagome. ¿Te parece familiar, Kagome?

_Te desafío hasta el final_

_A ver si encuentras quien ocupe mi lugar_

_Quien va a encenderte de pasión, hasta temblar_

_Aunque no quieras sé que te arrepentirás_

Tu cuerpo está en mis manos Inu Yasha, al igual que tu alma. Empiezo a quitarte el haori, delante de la vista de tu niña. Ella simplemente llora. Si tanto te amara se liberaría. ¿Lo ves? Ella no te ama lo suficiente, no como yo, que soy todo por ti.

Quiero que veas a tu amor, la que no puede luchar por ti, la que no es suficiente su amor para merecerte. Despierta Inu Yasha, y mira a tu falso amor, que no logra salvarte.

Despiertas pero no puedes moverte. No vas a escaparte, amor mío, no hasta que recuerdes por qué me amas. No, hasta que vuelvas a sentir mi calor.

_Te desafío a recorrer _

_Otros caminos, otros brazos, otra piel _

_Para que puedas comprender que sólo yo _

_Podría amarte más allá de la razón_

¿Empiezas a recordar Inu Yasha? Este es mi calor. El mismo de aquella vez que nos unimos. ¿Pero qué sucede Inu Yasha? No respondes. ¡Mírame! ¿Es que no sientes nada? Mira a tu Kagome, sigue llorando y sin poder liberarse. Tanto es el dolor que siente que pierde el sentido. Su alma despertó. Inu Yasha, ¿lo ves? Yo soy la única que te ama con toda el alma. ¿Lo ves, mi querido hanyou? Pero, ¿por qué lloras? No… nunca te vi llorar, ¿por qué lo haces? ¡Deja de nombrar a Kagome! ¡¡Yo estoy aquí, a tu lado!!

_Y buscaré en tus manos _

_Mi refugio, mi calor _

_Te apuesto que regresarás por mi amor_

Por fin logras liberarte Kagome. Tu alma de sacerdotisa despertó ante el dolor de ver a Inu Yasha conmigo. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora Kagome?

Con tu poder liberas a Inu Yasha de mi hechizo, y él te pide perdón. Tú no reaccionas, tu alma despertó con toda su furia. Deseas vengarte, ¿cierto? Vamos, hazlo, así Inu Yasha verá quién eres realmente.

(Es irónico. Vuelvo al viejo recurso retorcido de Naraku, el mismo que usó conmigo.) Inu Yasha sólo pide que te detengas, pero tu mirada refleja que no tienes ninguna intención de hacerlo. Veo la sed de venganza, quieres matarme. Tensas tu arco pero Inu Yasha te detiene, no quieres verme morir en sus manos. ¿Acaso es una señal de que aún me amas? Inu Yasha… ¿Puedo tener esperanzas?

_Te desafío hasta el final _

_A ver si encuentras quien ocupe mi lugar _

_Quien va a encenderte de pasión, hasta temblar _

_Aunque no quieras sé que te arrepentirás_

No… mis esperanzas se desvanecen cuando te veo besar a Kagome. ¡No! No puede ser… Kagome vuelve a la normalidad, y tú desenvainas tu espada. ¿Acaso piensas atacarme? No lo creo. Me amenazas, quieres que me vaya y los deje en paz. ¡No Inu Yasha! Tú no puedes destruirme y alejarme de tu vida. Recuerda que tu vida me pertenece, no puedes negar ese destino. Kagome me mira, te susurra algo a lo que le gritas negando, impidiendo tu deseo. Sin embargo no te hace caso, pues acto seguido lanza una flecha hacia mí, incrustándome en un árbol, al que (de nuevo irónicamente) es el árbol sagrado. Lanzaste por segunda vez una flecha selladora. ¿Acaso quieres salvar mi alma? No sé si eres ingenua o audaz. Quién sabe. Inu Yasha te mira serio, pero está de acuerdo con esto. Sólo esperaré a que Kagome termine su ciclo de vida humana, y ahí sé que volverás a mi lado a despertarme, lo sé.

_Te desafío a recorrer _

_Otros caminos, otros brazos, otra piel _

_Para que puedas comprender que sólo yo _

_Podría amarte más allá de la razón._

.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.

Puchi: Heee!! Me gusta x3 jajaja!! La canción es **Te desafío** de Claudio Basso, para el que la quiera bajar. Es muy linda.

Siles gustó el fanfic les pido, como siempre, que me dejen un review. Sólo les toma 1 minuto. Sólo ese tiempo les hago perder. Así me hacen sentir bien al escribir xDU. Espero sus comentarios!!


End file.
